


Sick Jellicle

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: An old fic but my normal mess. Hurt/Comfort. Jake gets sick.
Relationships: John Partridge/ Jacob Brent





	Sick Jellicle

**Author's Note:**

> HOLD THE F***KING PHONE. THERE IS A CATS RPS SECTION!?!?! *slides in* May I introduce you to my OTP of John Partridge/Jacob Brent? I've been writing this couple for YEARS on a password protected Live Journal. I have an entire world built around this worthy of a yaoi manga. Infact I have actual doujin drawn for these two. WELCOME TO MY WORLD AND INSANITY!

Title: Sick Jellicle  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Subject: CATS RPS  
Pairing: Jacob Brent/John Partridge  
Notes: Written in 2003 😛 so it sucks! xD  
Disclaimer: OWN NO ONE! Never said Jake and John were a couple! xD

“Jellicle Cats Come Out Tonig–Ahhcoohoo!!”

Gillain sighed, “Try it again Jake..” She sat down on the tire and massaged her temples. Jake nodded groggily getting back in his spot. The cold air must be getting to him. Sucking it in he started to dance again. “Jellicle Cats Come Out Tonight..” His voice was scratchy and hoarse but he kept going, hoping his voice wouldn’t go.

John walked in as Tugger, half awake. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open. Outside it was raining and dark. He was thankful to be inside and not outside but wished it wasn’t so hard to stay awake. John had come into watch his love dance. Jacob was so beautiful when dressed as Mistoffeles. He watched for a moment then noticed how clumbsy Jake was being today. “Gillain, what’s wrong with him?” John had never seen Jake miss count, except for when they were playing around.

The choregorapher stood her eyes were filled with worry. “I don’t know. He can’t seem to do anything today.” She turned back to Jacob, “We’ve had to stop three times this morning. I’m worried John.”

“The Jellicle Moon Is Shining Bright..Jellicles Come To Th-” Jake’s vision suddenly blurred. He couldn’t tell which was he was going. Faintily Jacob heard people call his name then everything went black.

“Jake?” Gillain called rushing over.

John heard her panic and saw Jake lying unmoving on the floor. He was at his lovers side in an instant. John gathered Jake into his arms cuddling him close. “He’s sick.” John stated plainly. “Let me through!” Gillain moved out of the way letting John through. “Hang in there Jake.” The dancer ran into his dressing room laying Jake in the make up chair.

A few minutes later John was pacing the floor. Jake let out a moan and tried to sit up. “Love?” Quickly John ran over to him. “You alright?” John couldn’t believe how pale Jake was. Sure Jake had make up on, but that could only hide so much.

“Tugger?” Jake whispered. John saw the panic disappear to relief when Jake saw and reconized him.

John’s eyes narrowed, “You know my real name?” He tooks Jake’s hands into his squeezing them gently. What John said seemed to irritate Jacob. His eyes narrowed, then they changed to looking curious. “Tugger, what is going on?”

The young dancer sat up and inspected his hands. “My paws..they look..weird..”

“Jake? What’s wrong with you?” John grabbed Jake’s arms looking into the younger man’s eyes. He saw lots of confusion.

“Jake? Whose Jake?” Jacob reached up and played with John’s Tugger Wig.

“What is your name then?” John asked. Carefully, his hands followed Jake’s shaking hands as they knotted themselves in his wig. He could feel Jake’s fingers shaking as they touched the coarse wig. Jake’s hands were cold both of them were even though Jacob was still wearing those arm warmers. He must really be sick.

“Holy Heaviside, have you lost it? Mistoffelees, remember? Your conjuring cat.” Jake purred wrapping his arms around Tugger’s neck. Then his eyes widened as he looked around the room. He didn’t reconize this place. “I’m scared, where are we?”

“Oh Lord. You think we’re Jellicles in real life.” Jacob stared up at him with confused innocent eyes. Why did Tugger use a human swear phrase? Tugger was acting very weird, he called him Jake, and acted like he didn’t love him anymore. What was going on? John sighed and kissed Jake gently on the lips then placed another kiss on Jake’s white forehead. “Misto, do you feel ok?”

“No,” Jake replied, “I don’t.”

John could feel how weak Jake felt just by holding him. He wrapped his arms around his love holding him close. “I can feel your fever.” Jacob buried his face into ‘Tuggers’ chest. “You need to lay down.” John kneeled taking his small love down with him. “Go on lay down. I’ll find a blanket in a minute.”

Jake didn’t let go he just clung. “You come down with me.”

John sighed, “Alright Mistoffelees, Alright. I’ll lay down with you.” Jake was acting a lot younger than he should be. John laid down beside Jake. Jake curled close and let out a cough. John lay there and wondered what he should do? They couldn’t stay here tongiht. But he didn’t want to scare Jake anymore than he already had. Maybe he should move to the stage tonight.

“Jake? John? Is Jake ok?” A voice cried frantically traveling into the room. John sat up slightly shushing his love gently by carressing his lover’s wig. “Ken?”

Jake mururmed softly his hands grabbing hold of John’s arm. Ken knelt down, “Everyone is worried about you two.” He noticed how weird Jacob was acting he also noticed how worried John looked.

“Jake thinks he’s a real Jellicle. And he thinks we’re Jellicles to. He called me Tugger.”

“WHAT?” Ken’s eyes widened, “He thinks we’re Jellicles?”

John sighed, “Not only that but he’s got a high fever. I don’t know what to do.”

“How long has he been like this?”

John shrugged, “He just collasped 15 minutes ago. I carried him in here.”

“He could just be delirious. You need to watch him. He needs his Tugger.” John let out a small smile.

Then Jason came running by, “Fergus just collasped.” John sat up completely cradiling Jake’s sleeping form in his arms. “What?”

“Yeh,” Jason nodded, “He’s got a fever.”

Ken stood and motioned for Jason to lead him to them. Then he turned around and motioned for John to bring Jake. “Bring him with you.”

John nodded and stood. Jacob’s body was light and limp in his arms. John gently kissed his lovers forehead following the other two.

*~*~*~*~*

Micheal Gruber turned around seeing Ken and Jason walk in. Behind him was John, who was holding…his mind screamed with fear. Micheal jumped up and ran over to John. “John is he ok?”

Karl Morgan stood shakily running his hand through his wig. “Something weird is going on..Fergus just called me Pouncivial.”

John and Ken glanced at each other. “Jake is the same way.” John informed the room. After looking around he noticed all of the females in the cast were gone. “Where are the girls?”

“Gillian sent them home…hey, no one but us are here.” Karl bit his lip nervously. “Why are we the only ones here?”

“Calm down if we panic we’ll get nothing done.” Micheal stood, “Until we figure out what is going on we are going to answer by our cast names. We are alsog oing to act like our characters and where the costumes.”

John stepped forward Jake still in his arms. “He doesn’t mean dace. Just aqquire their personailities. Tumble is probably scared. I know Misto was let’s take them to the stage.” It felt weird to call the actors by their cast names but if it helped calm the ill cast member’s nervers he could deal with it.

Micheal nodded agreeing with his friend. “Grab any kind of sheets, pillows, or blankets on your way there. We’re going to need something. It gets cold in there at night. I’ll carry Tumble in.” He walked over to Fergus who was looking around with wide frightened eyes. “It’s alright, you’ve just a got a bug.”

Fergus held on wrapping his arms around Micheals’ neck. “Munk, is Misto ok?”

Micheal took a deep breath and glanced over at John. Jake hadn’t moved at all. “He’s got the smae thing you.” John walked behind the others worried aobut the younger dancers. Who was going to fall next? Jason, Bryn, or Karl could fall next. What ever it was didn’t seem to be hurting the older section of the cast. That was a good thing though, that meant that the older adults could help take care of the younger adults. Then a thought came to mind. No wonder Jake had been acting so childish! Mistoffelees was just a kitten, an older kitten, but a kitten none the less. He wondered how old Tumble was, probably a kit just like Misto..er Jake. He was the last one on stage. What he saw amazed him.

With what little resources they had the stage had been turned into a home for real cats. There were six different ‘piles’ of blankets. Fergus had been laid on one of them. Bryn and Karl wer hovering over him protectively. He looked and saw Garret and Micheal. Tehy were both waving him over.

Jake moaned quietly and opened his eyes. Fearfully he looked around. It looked like the Junk Yard. Tugger was holding him close. Everything was fine. He felt himself be laid down on a pile of soft blankets. Three familiar faces hovered over him worriedly. Tugger carrassed his hair gently it felt so good. Jake nuzzleed close. Skimble pulled the blankets closer around him while Munk checked his fever. Misto felt like he was a kitten again. A young kitten.

“Here.” Ken knelt down holding a dish. It had milk in it. “It’s some left over from breakfast.”

With John’s help, Jake sat up and surprising everyone Jake lapped up the milk like a real cat. After he was finished the young dancer fell back into his lover’s arms. Ken stood up straight and motioned for Micheal to come over. “Micheal, we can’t call a doctor. If we do, Fergus and Jake will be terrified.”

“Then what do we do?” Micheal asked, “They are sick, they need help.”

“What about Ted, our Injury Helper here at the theater?” Ken was coming up with random ideas. Micheal was right Jake and Fergus need Medical Attention.

“Is he here?” Micheal asked, wiping sweat off. this make up got so hot. But they couldn’t take it off. if so he didn’t know how Fergus or Jacob would react in their delirious state. ::Probably frighten them to a point of terrifying shock.::

Ken shrugged, “I don’t know. I could find out though.”


End file.
